falloutfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Niagara Wasteland
The Niagara Wasteland is the post-war name for parts of Ontario and New York around the Niagara River. It was hit hard during the war, though not as hard as the Capital Wasteland or the Commonwealth. History Pre-war Long before the Great War, the region was a site for the War of 1812 between the United Kingdom (which at the time was called the British Empire) and the United States of America. This war was devastating to the area but the British eventually won the war and rebuilt the area, eventually leading to the independence of Canada. Before the Great War, the area was an extremely popular tourist destination, with many hotels and even some casinos being built on the Canadian side of the city of Niagara Falls due to the better view of the falls. During the Canadian Annexation, resistance fighters attempted to sabotage the US army by attacking the Buffalo Nuclear Power Plant which successfully disabled power to the city and several other towns in the area. This resulted in the bombing of the Canadian cities in the area such as Niagara Falls, Welland, and St. Catharines. This resulted in resistance forces retaliating even more, with attacks on the cities of Lewiston and Buffalo. These battles would later be referred to as the Battle of Niagara. Great War The Niagara Wasteland was hit hard during the war, with Buffalo receiving the brunt of the damage as it was a major population center. Aside from Buffalo being attacked, the power plant at Niagara Falls also suffered a direct hit, along with St. Catharines and Port Colborne. Although the region was hit hard, it wasn't hit as hard as the Capital Wasteland and the Commonwealth, and by 2287 the ecosystem of the area is recovering, with plants and unmutated animals becoming more common as time goes on. Post-war Environment The Niagara Wasteland was hit by several missiles during the Great War, though these strikes did not destroy the area as much as the Capital Wasteland or the Commonwealth. Though this resulted in a wasteland similar to the Commonwealth, today the region has many trees and plants as well as unmutated wildlife. This may be partly due to the use of the G.E.C.K. of Vault 118, but also in part due to the passage of time since the Great War. Despite the green in the area, the wasteland is far from healthy. There are still regions, such as Buffalo and parts of Niagara Falls that are dangerous and very irradiated. The coasts of the region are still irradiated too, with the city of Port Colborne and the northern areas of St. Catharines still being heavily irradiated from Lake Ontario and Lake Erie being irradiated. Locations *Fallstown *St. Kitts *Buffalo Pass *Welland *The Port *Niagara on the Lake *Thorold *Grand Island *New Tonawanda *Fort Erie *Lewiston *Crystal City *Fonthill *Lincoln *Beamsville *Vineland *Jordantown *Jackson University *Short Hills Park *Richmond Camp and Resort *Niagara Public Airport *Buffalo International Airport *Highway 406 *Highway 420 *Highway 405 *Interstate 190 *Interstate 90 *Queen Elizabeth Way *Niagara Zoo *Aqua Zone Radio Stations * Niagara Radio * New America Radio * Radio Welland * Republic of Erie Radio Category:Region Category:Places